


Dinner by Highboys

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Cooking, Domestic, Implied Relationships, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reunions, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: As far as reunions go, this is the most uneventful one ever.





	Dinner by Highboys

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Dinner by Highboys](http://archiveofourown.org/works/365181)  
**Length** : 0:02:54  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Dinner%20by%20Highboys.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
